


Afraid of Heights

by ChibiTabatha



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Angst, Based on a song, Ficlet, M/M, Short One Shot, suggestive open ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: He said we shouldn't be afraid of heights





	Afraid of Heights

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to week 2 of inspired by Billy Talent! This song also comes from the album and is the titular song Afraid of Heights. 
> 
> This one isn't as dark, but it's still pretty angsty.

Long fingers squeezed around his own, Sportacus offering a soft smile to the man beside him. Was the squeeze for seeking comfort? Or was it an affirmation that they were here, even after all this time. Robbie folded his body against Sportacus, against the cruel eyes of the world that caused him such fear. For comfort. One of his hands cradled the taller man's head against his shoulder, gently murmuring words of praise and strength into the shell of Robbie's ear. It was like this wherever they went recently.  
  
Sport's hand tightened around the taller man’s. It felt like if he let go, it would all fall apart around them. Like they would step off the edge of a tightrope and fall to the ground below. The only comfort he would receive from the man was in these moments, where Robbie was seeking comfort from him.  
  
Together the two of them seemed unstoppable. With Robbie's intelligence and creative wit and Sport's athleticism and propensity for kindness. They helped many people when they finally became a couple. A "power couple" Stephanie had called them. Her brown eyes held more than joy for her friends though. They also held concern for the newfound pair trying to help everyone except themselves.  
  
They let it all go after some time. Took time to themselves to explore. Spent time counting stars on top of tall mountains. Delving into clear waters warmed by the tropical sun. Took time to learn more about each other before their world started to shake apart around them. A single recording playing through speakers that long since worked properly.  
  
"I'm not scared of heights anymore, I'll have you know." Such innocuous words. Words that told Sport that he was on Robbie's mind. He wondered if those words still rang true after all these years. Somehow the thought made him feel lonelier than he was.  
  
No one thought their relationship would have lasted all these years. Unsurprising to Sportacus, he would follow Robbie to the ends of the earth and back again if that's what he wanted. The numbered hero told him as much, to not worry as long as he was by his side. That if they were to step into something new, they would do so together. Not to overthink it, and just step off the edge with him.  
  
Even as he stood at the edge of the small room, he knew that Robbie was still unsure of them. "If I'm still a question in your mind, even after all these years, after all this time, just say the words and this will end."  
  
Robbie told him that they should never be afraid of heights. The heights they achieved together outclassing the tallest buildings and the highest mountains. That if they went somewhere they would go together, hand in hand.  
  
Now, even apart in the middle of an argument, he leaves a message on Robbie's broken message machine. Leaving encouraging words and the promise that Sportacus knows there is so much more they can do together. Robbie still hadn't ended things.  
  
It felt like he was hurtling towards the ground from the highest point of their relationship. Like he was reading the final chapter in this book of their relationship. All he could do is close his eyes and hope the ground was forgiving.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for sticking with me! Wanna yell at me? Check out my [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
